Marauders of the Caribbean
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Captain Sirius Black, sein erster Maat James Potter und der Bibliothekar Remus Lupin haben ein gemeinsames Ziel : Peter Pettigrew und die Black Pearl, um mehr als nur ein Mädchen zu retten...
1. Die Befreiung des Captain Sirius Black

_Disclaimer: Mal ehrlich: Glaubt irgendjemand, dass JKR das hier schreiben würde? Eben. Und um irgendetwas damit zu verdienen müsste ich wohl auf die Piratentour kommen und meine tolle Pistole ziehen...aber keine Sorge. Ich nehm auch Reviews ;)_

_A/N: Ja, Lina hat eindeutig eine Überdosis Piratenfilm ;) Dies hier hat mich nicht mehr losgelassen, seit ich Fluch der Karibik 2 im Kino gesehen hab. Und da momentan meine anderen Stories nicht ganz so wollen wie ich es will hab ich euch das hier produziert. Mal zum Testen, ob ihr die Story überhaupt lesen wollt. Wenn ich brav Reviews bekomme gehts auch bald weiter (nein, das war jetzt keine versteckte Aufforderung;))_

_Also auf gehts, Piraten, Yo-Ho!_

* * *

Die Nacht war dunkel und still. Ganz anders als die Nacht zuvor. Piraten hatten Godric's Hollow heimgesucht und Feuer und Panik über die kleine Hafenstadt gebracht. Merlin sei Dank waren sie aber beireits nach wenigen Stunden wieder abgezogen, jedoch nicht ohne Beute. Beute, die den jungen Mann, der zu dieser späten Stunde alleine durch die verlassenen Straßen Godric Hollows strich, jeglichen Schlafes beraubte.

Remus Lupin, Assistent des örtlichen Bibliothekars, hatte ein genaues Ziel für seinen nächtlichen Ausflug. Jenes Gebäude nämlich, in dem die Royal Navy ihre Gefangen bis zum Tage ihrer Hinrichtung unterbrachte.

Er bog in eine schmale Gasse ein und schlich an der Rückwand des Gefängnisses zum Hintereingang. Wie besprochen wartete dort bereit jemand auf ihn.

"Guten Abend, Arabella."

Die Frau lächelte und trat zur Seite, um Remus einzulassen. Der junge Mann ließ sich nicht zwei Mal bitten. Er huschte leise wie ein Schatten ins Haus und die Tür schloss sich sanft hinter ihm. Die Kerze, die Arabella in Händen hielt, erleuchtete den kleinen Vorraum nur schwach.

"Du hast nicht viel Zeit.", flüsterte sie. "Der Trank war nicht stark genug, um die Wachen die ganze Nacht durchschlafen zu lassen."

Remus nickte. "Vielen Dank, Arabella."

Arabella lächelte nur und schob ihn voran, bis zu einer Treppe. "Einfach nur hier hinunter.", erklärte Arabella. Sie lächelte noch einmal, dann verschwand sie durch eine andere Tür, die in ihre Gemächer führte.

Remus blickte ihr noch einen Moment lang nach. Er war wirklich froh, dass Arabella, die Jugendfreundin seiner Mutter, ihm geholfen hatte. Zumindest bis hier her. Remus hoffte inständig, dass die betäubten Wachen noch eine Weile schlafen würden.

Am Ende der Treppe fand er das Gefängnis wie erhofft vor. Wachposten lagen zusammengesunken auf dem harten Steinboden. Leere Weinbecher, die über den Boden rollten, verrieten Remus wie die Wachen zu ihrem Schlummertrunk gekommen waren.

Doch Remus war nicht hier, um sich schlafende Wachmänner anzusehen. Ihn interessierte nur der einzige Gefangene, den Godric's Hollow zur Zeit vorzuweisen hatte.

Im Halbdunkel der Zelle erkannte Remus eine hohe Gestalt, die an die Wand gelehnt aus dem kleinen, vergitterten Fenster hinaus aufs Meer blickte. Remus räusperte sich vernehmlich und die Gestalt drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Was denn? Könnt ihr es gar nicht bis zum Sonnenaufgang erwarten?"

"Ich bin nicht hier, um Euch zum Galgen zu führen.", erklärte Remus und stieg über einen schlafenden Wachmann hinweg.

"Was willst du dann?", fragte der Gefangene mit spöttischen Unterton.

"Ich brauche Eure Hilfe, Black."

"Captain. Captain Black. Kann sich das vielleicht irgendjemand mal merken?", seufzte die Gestalt, stieß sich von der Wand ab und kam weiter nach vorne, in den vom Kerzenlicht erleuchteten Teil der Zelle. Der junge Mann, der Remus nun gegenüber stand, war etwa in seinem Alter. Seine Züge konnte man gerne als edel bezeichnen. Seine Augen waren grau wie Gewitterwolken und sein Haar ebenso dunkel wie sein Name.

"Nenn mir einen guten Grund, der mich dazu bringen wird dir bei was auch immer zu helfen.", forderte Black.

"Freiheit.", antwortete Remus.

Eine kurze Stille trat ein. Black schien einen Augenblick lange nachzudenken. "Und im Gegenzug willst du was?"

"Man sagt, dass Ihr jedes Schiff in den Meeren der Welt orten könnt.", zitierte Remus eine der Legenden, die sich um den Piraten rankten. "Selbst jene, die auf magische Weise zu verhindern versuchen gefunden zu werden."

"Sagt man das?", grinste Black. "Und welches Schiff genau willst du finden?"

"Die Black Pearl."

"Ach, solche Sehnsucht nach ihr?", lachte Black. "Falls es dir entgangen ist, mein Freund. Die Pearl hat gestern in eurem netten kleinen Hafen angelegt."

"Oh ja, das hat sie."

"Lass mich raten.", sagte Black und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Gitterstäbe seiner Zelle. "Pettigrew und seine stinkenden Kanalratten haben etwas wertvolles mitgehen lassen."

Remus seufzte. "Sie haben Lily Evans."

"Oho. Sieh an, sieh an.", grinste Black und wandte sich wieder zu Remus um. "_Ein _Mädchen, oder _dein _Mädchen?"

"Eine gute Freundin, die ich nicht gedenke im Stich zu lassen."

Black zwinkerte. "Aye. Schon klar."

"Könnt Ihr dieses Schiff nun orten, oder nicht?"

"Wenn ich mein Zeug wiederbekomme, kann ich dir, mit etwas Glück, sogar ein Schiff und eine Crew beschaffen."

"Also abgemacht?", fragte Remus und steckte Black seine Hand durch die Gitterstäbe entgegen.

"Abgemacht.", antwortete dieser und schlug ein. "Wobei ich sehr gespannt bin, wie du es schaffen willst eine magisch gesichterte Tür zu öffnen."

"Wir wäre es mit einem passenden Schlüssel?", fragte Remus und zog besagten Gegenstand hervor. Black musterte Remus abschätzend. "Wie sagtest du noch mal heißt du?"

"Ich sagte gar nichts.", antwortete Remus und entriegelte die Tür. "Aber da es Euch offenbar interessiert: mein Name ist Remus Lupin."

Die Gittertür schwang auf. Black lächelte und für einen Moment hatte Remus Zweifel, ob er das Richtige tat. Black war immerhin ein weit gesuchter Pirat. Wer versicherte Remus, dass er sich auch an Abmachungen hielt? Doch Black machte keinerlei Anstalten davonzukommen. Er ging nur hinüber zu der kleinen Ablage, auf der seine Besitztümer lagen, und holte ein altes Pergament hervor.

"Übrigens.", sagte er, als er das Pergament ausbreitete, ohne Remus dabei anzusehen. "Ich bin Sirius."


	2. Hogsmeade und James Potter

_Disclaimer: Beim Klabautermann, mir gehört weder "Harry Potter" noch "Fluch der Karibik". Man sieht warum ;)_

_A/N: Hab mich sehr gefreut, dass es offenbar doch ein paar von euch gefallen hat. Und ja, es ist krank, liebste Slytherene, aber es ist ja auch von mir ;))_

_Ich weiß schon, ein paar Fragen sind da noch offen, aber die kann ich euch jetzt noch nicht beantworten...kommt alles noch, versprochen._

_Kuschel mich jetzt wieder in mein Bett (blöde Grippe) und wünsch euch viel Spaß mit Kapitel 2, in dem wir auf unseren ersten Maat treffen!_

_Wer den "Fluch der Karibik" Soundtrack zur Hand hat, möge ihn bitte noch schnell in den Player werfen :) Dann ist auch für die Stimmung gesorgt._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ich weiß nicht, ob dies der geeignete Zeitpunkt ist einen Brief zu verfassen.", bemerkte Remus und warf einen Blick auf die noch schlafenden Wachen.

"Nur Geduld, mein Freund." Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab, murmelte irgendetwas für Remus unverständliches und tippte gegen das Stück Pergament. Augenblicklich veränderte es sich. Tinte schien wie das Meer selbst darüber zu fließen. Schiffe erschienen, mit Namen versehen.

"Wo ist das Schätzchen?", murmelte Sirius und beugte sich noch weiter über die Karte. "Wer sagts denn. Da ist sie ja." Sirius tippte ein Schiff an, welches, wie Remus erkennen konnte, mit dem Namen "Black Pearl" versehen war. Wieder veränderte sich das Pergament. Die Karte konzentrierte sich nur noch auf das besagte Schiff und zeigte nun jeden einzelnen Mann der Crew. Wieder waren ihre Namen zu lesen.

Sirius ließ seinen Blick über das Pergament huschen. Viele der Namen kannte er. Berüchtigte Piraten, die unter Voldemorts Flagge segelten. Pettigrew, Avery, Crabbe...doch dann blieb sein Blick an einem Namen haften.

"Interessant."

Remus war ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Sirius grinste nur. "Ich glaube, ich weiß wie wir zu einem Schiff kommen, und einer Crew."

Wieder tippte er mit seinem Zauberstab das Pergament an und beugte sich suchend darüber.

"Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Nun, mein Freund. Sagen wir, es ist eine Frage des Angebots. Ah, da ist sie ja."

Immernoch grinsend tippte er auf das nächste Schiff, das sich sogleich vergrößerte und die Namen der Crew enthüllte. "Ich wusste es."

Er richtete sich wieder auf und faltete das Pergament zusammen. "Na dann. Auf nach Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade?"

Sirius legte einen Arm um Remus. "Oh ja, Hogsmeade." Und mit einem "Plopp" apparierten sie beide.

-

-

-

"Hogsmeade.", stahlte Sirius, kaum waren sie angekommen. "Der beste Ort für jeden Piraten und jene, die es noch werden wollen."

"Danke, ich verzichte.", antwortete Remus und blickte sich um. Hogsmeade war eine einzige, blühende Metropole des Lasters.

"Zu schade. Dabei warst du doch schon auf dem besten Weg."

Langsam bahnten sie sich durch die Menge feiernder Piraten. Der großteil war betrunken oder gerade mit irgendeiner Frau beschäftigt. Vereinzelt lieferten sie sich Schlägereien, angefeuert von den Zuschauern.

"Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?", fragte Remus nach einer Weile.

"Ins beste Lokal auf ganz Hogsmeade.", antwortete Sirius über seine Schulter. "In die drei Besen."

"Und wen versuchen wir dort zu finden?", wollte Remus wissen und wich einem Betrunkenen aus, der vor ihm zu Boden gegangen war. Doch Sirius antwortete nicht. Er stieß einfach die Tür zu einer Kneipe auf. Remus folgte ihm zögernd.

Das Lokal war nicht sonderlich groß oder hell. Weiter hinten sang ein reichlich angetrunkener Matrose ein trauriges Lied von der See. Hinter dem Tresen lehnte die hübsche blonde Wirtin und lauschte, während sie einem Gast einen Whiskey vorsetzte.

Sirius wusste offenbar wo er finden konnte, wen auch immer er suchte, denn er schritt geradewegs auf einen Tisch in einer Nische ganz hinten im Lokal zu.

An dem Tisch, mit dem Rücken zum Eingang, saß ein junger Mann mit zerzaustem, schwarzen Haar. Er wirkte weder fröhlich und ausgelassen, noch betrunken. Er starrte einfach in seinen noch vollen Krug Butterbier.

"Na? Hast du mich vermisst?"

Der Mann wirbelte herum. Seine braunen Augen hinter der runden Brille, die er trug, wurden groß, als er sah wer ihn da angesprochen hatte.

"Merlins Unterhose! Sirius!" Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und umarmte den tot geglaubten Freund. "Ich dachte schon ich seh dich nie wieder."

Sirius lachte. "Mach dir da mal keine falschen Hoffnungen. Keiner lässt Captain Sirius Black so schnell entgültig über die Planke gehen."

"Hast du eindrucksvoll bewiesen.", grinste der andere.

Sirius löste sich von seinem Freund und drehte sich zu Remus um. "Das, mein Freund, ist mein verrückter erster Maat James Potter."

"Wenn auch nicht ganz so verrückt, wie der Captain." James streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und Remus schüttelte sie. "Sehr erfreut. Remus Lupin."

James musterte Remus einen Augenblick, dann wandte er sich wieder Sirius zu. "Irgendetwas hast du vor, hab ich Recht?"

"Aye.", grinste Sirius. "Und dazu brauch ich deine Hilfe. Deine, und die des Captains der Gryffindor. Wie ich gesehen habe hat sie dich von deinem Inselchen runtergeholt."

"Aye, hat sie. Hatte verdammtes Glück, dass sie mit ihrem Schiff vorbei gekommen ist. Aber was willst du von ihr?"

"Ich brauche ein Schiff und eine Crew. Sie hat beides.", antwortete Sirius und nahm einen Schluck aus James' Butterbierkrug.

"Und was macht dich so sicher, dass sie dir hilft?"

"Eine Sache des Angebots. Ich habe eine nette, kleine Information für sie, die uns schon bald das selbe Schiff jagen lassen wird, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Motiven."

James' Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst und er musterte seinen Freund eindringlich. "Welches Schiff, Sirius?"

Sirius lächelte und sah James an. "Kein anderes als die Black Pearl."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Ich seh euch schon: Planke? Insel? Was will sie?_

_Und wer ist der Captain der "Gryffindor" (eine Frau, übrigens)?_

_Was für eine Information hat Sirius?_

_Spielt der Wolf hier eine Rolle? Was wollen die Piraten eigentlich von Lily? Und ist Peter nicht zu doof um Captain zu sein?_

_Antworten kommen, keine Sorge. Aber ein bisschen Spannung muss sein ;) Reviews helfen übrigens. Die sagen mir ob ihr darauf überhaupt Antworten wollt..._


	3. Black Pearl und Gryffindor

_Disclaimer: Mir wollte immernoch keiner die Rechte für "Harry Potter" oder "Fluch der Karibik" abtreten. Also alles wie gehabt._

_A/N: Weiter gehts, ihr Landratten. Nach mindestens 15 Versuchen und einen halben Wutanfall hat das updaten endlich funktioniert. Captain Black will schließlich sein Schiff zurück. Aber zuerst muss er noch den Captain der Gryffindor überreden mitzumachen. Mal sehen ob ihm das gelingt..._

_Piraten Soundtrack wieder in den Player, eine Flasche Rum für alle und ab gehts. Yo Ho!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lily saß im Dunkeln der Kammer und spähte durch das einzige Fenster hinaus auf das Schiff. Seit einigen Stunden war sie nun schon Gefangene auf der Black Pearl. Den genauen Grund dafür kannte sie jedoch nicht.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Lily wirbelte herum. Ein hochgewachsener Mann betrat den Raum. Im Licht der Kerze, die er in seiner Hand mit ich herumtrug, konnte Lily sein langes, graubraunes, verfilztes Haar und seinen ebenso verfilzten Bart erkennen. Seine Fingernägel waren lang und gelblich und seine dunklen Augen schienen wie tiefe Brunnen.

In der anderen Hand dreht er ein goldenes Medaillon, welches mit Rubinen verziehrt einen sehr teuren und alten Eindruck erweckt. Lily hat es einem untersetzten Piraten namens Pettigrew ausgehändigt, in der Hoffnung er und seine Männer würden verschwinden und Godric's Hollow den Rücken kehren. Nun, das hatten sie auch gatan. Nur leider _mit _Lily an Bord.

"Ein hübsches Stück, nicht wahr?", schnarrte der Neuankömmling. Er nutzte die mitgebrachte Kerze und steckte damit eine Hand voll Kerzen auf einem großen Holztisch an, der in der Mitte des kleinen Raumes stand. "Ein altes Familienerbstück?"

Lily schwieg. Der Fremde lächelte nur und legte das Medaillon auf den Holztisch. "Seid willkommen auf der Black Pearl, Mylady."

"Wer seid Ihr?", verlangte Lily zu wissen.

Wieder lächelte der andere und entblöste dabei eine Reihe gelblicher Zähne. "Der Captain, Mylady. Stets zu euren Diensten."

-

-

-

-

"Da ist sie. Die Gryffindor! Der ganze Stolz der Weltmeere - neben der Black Pearl versteht sich. Als sie noch einen brauchbaren Captain hatte, jedenfalls."

Sirius, James und Remus hatten eben jenes Schiff betreten, welches im Hafen Hogsmeades vor Anker lag. Prompt kam auch schon eine kleine Gestalt auf sie zugewuselt. "Wen bringt Master Potter da?", fragte sie und schob sich ihren übergroßen Piratenhut etwas aus der Stirn, der nur von ihren großen Fledermausohren daran gehindert wurde ihr vollends ins Gesicht zu rutschen.

"Freunde.", antwortete James lächelnd.

Die kleine Hauselfe beäugte Remus misstrauisch. Dann viel ihr Blick auf Sirius und ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht. "Gwen wird Miss sofort Bescheid geben. Miss wird gleich hier sein.", verkündete sie, drehte sich um und wuselte davon.

"Wer, in Merlins Namen, war das?", fragte Remus leise und sah der kleinen Figur hinterher.

"Das war Gwen. Erste Maat der Gryffindor." antwortete James.

"Eine Hauselfe?"

"Wohl eher eine Schiffselfe.", lachte Sirius. "Aber eine äußerst zuverlässige, nicht wie mein alter Elf, der verräterische Bastard. Mein Cousinchen würde ihr ihr Leben anvertrauen."

"Cousine?", fragte Remus überrascht. "Deine Cousine ist Captain dieses Schiffes?"

"Aye.", grinste Sirius. "Wirst sie gleich kennen lernen. Ich würde dir allerdings raten aufzupassen was du in ihrer Gegenwart sagst. Sie ist berüchtigt dafür dir eine wunderbare Singstimme zu verpassen."

"Singstimme?", fragte Remus verwirrt.

"Du weißt schon. Eunuch. Schnipp-Schnipp."

"Vielleicht sollte ich ja mit dir anfangen, Sirius. Die Menschheit würde es mir lohnen.", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Die drei wirbelten herum.

"Josephine!", rief Sirius aus und lief begeistert auf die junge Frau zu, die, kaum war er vor ihr angekommen, mit grimmigem Blick und einem ordentlichen Klatschen ihre Hand mit seiner Wange in Berührung brachte.

"Sirius Black. Du. Hast. Mein. Gold. Gestohlen."

"Geborgt. Geborgt, mit der ehrlichen Absicht es auszugeb...dir zurückzugeben."

"Aber das hast du nicht!"

"Noch nicht. Ich hatte es, aber dann kam die Sache mit der Pearl... Es tut mir ja Leid, Schätzchen, aber ich brauchte es wirklich dringend. McGonagall saß mir im Nacken und Filch wollte mich schon zwei Mal versenken..."

"Du hättest fragen können!"

"Hättest du es mir dann gegeben?"

"Vielleicht."

"Eben. Auf ein "Vielleicht" konnte ich mich echt nicht verlassen. Du kriegst es zurück."

"Oh, das werd ich, verlass dich drauf.", funkelte sie wütend. "Übrigens schön, dass du nicht völlig abgesoffen bist."

Lachend drehte sich Sirius zu seinen beiden Begleitern um. "Das ist sie, die warmherzige, liebevolle Josephine. Und das hier, Schätzchen", sagte er und legte einen Arm um seine Cousine "ist Remus Lupin. Ein erstklassiger Mann, der so freundlich war mir in der Not zu helfen. Also habe ich versprochen ihm zu helfen und du weißt, ich stehe zu meinem Wort."

Jo hob eine Augenbraue.

"Weißt du, der Junge hat ein Problem und um dieses Problem zu lösen brauchen wir etwas, das du hast, weil ich es leider nicht mehr habe.", fuhr Sirius unbeirrt fort. "Ein Schiff und eine Crew."

Jo sah ihn von der Seite her an und schob Sirius' Arm von ihren Schultern. "Was ist für dich bei der Sache drin?"

Sirius grinste. "Remus und ich, wir haben ein gemeinsames Ziel, also warum sich nicht gegenseitig unterstützen? Es wird übrigens auch bald dein Ziel sein, nehme ich an. Also wäre es naheliegend, wenn wir gleich eine Fahrgemeinschaft gründen würden."

"Ach, und warum, wenn die Frage erlaubt ist?"

"Weil ich weiß wer der neue Captain der Black Pearl ist. Und weil du es auch wissen willst."

"Die Pearl also.", sagte Jo. "Das erklärt dein Interesse."

"Oh ja, mich interessiert das Schiff und Peter, dem ich den Verlust des selben zu verdanken habe. Remus interessiert das Mädchen, das er so freundlich war unfreiwillig mitzunehmen. Und dich interessiert der Captain, ein alter Freund, den du schon lange suchst, wie ich weiß."

"Und wer soll das sein?"

Sirius sah sie lange an, den Augenblick auskostend.

"Fenrir Greyback."

Jo war nicht die einzige an Deck, die Sirius nun anstarrte.


	4. Warnung und Wahrheit

_Disclaimer: Nein, immer noch keine Rechte, weder für "Harry Potter", noch für "Fluch der Karibik". Schade._

_A/N: Trinkt aus Piraten Yo Ho und ab an Deck mit euch, ihr Landratten! Weiter wird geschippert mit Captain Black und Crew, auf der Jagd nach Black Pearl, Greyback und einem richtig fiesen Bösewicht, der hier auch noch mal mitmischen will._

_Aber erst mal müssen wir die besoffene Crew wieder von Hogsmeade runterkriegen, klar soweit? ;)_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Einen Augenblick lang war es völlig still an Deck.

"Gwen!", rief Jo dann auf einmal und die kleine Schiffselfe erschien augenblicklich neben ihrem Captain.

"Aye, Miss?"

"Trommle die Crew zusammen. Bei Sonnenaufgang laufen wir aus."

"Aye, Captain.", salutierte Gwen und verschwand dann mit einem leisen "Plop".

Kaum war sie verschwunden wandte sich Jo erneut an Sirius. "Und du bringst uns zu diesem verfluchten Schiff. So schnell wie möglich. Verstanden?"

Sirius nickte. Jo sah ihn noch einen Augenblick lang an, dann drehte sich sich um und ließ die beiden Priaten und ihren Neuzugang wortlos stehen.

"Bestens.", grinste Sirius ihr hinterher. "Hätte nicht besser laufen können."

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Remus?", fragte James den jungen Mann neben sich, der schon eine ganze Weile schweigsam erst Sirius und dann den nächsten Masten angestarrt hatte. Er wirkte seltsam blass.

"Oh ja, alles in Ordnung.", murmelte er.

"Wir sollten uns noch einmal aufs Ohr hauen, bevor es los geht.", schlug James vor, sein besorgter Blick ruhte immer noch auf Remus.

"Bin ganz deiner Meinung, Jamie.", antwortete Sirius und streckte sich ausgibig.

"Kommst du, Remus?", fragte James und deutete auf den Zugang zum Schlafraum der Besatzung.

"Sofort. Ich komme gleich nach. Ich muss nur...ich will nur noch einmal frische Luft schnappen."

"Okay.", sagte James schulterzuckend und verließ gemeinsam mit Sirius das Deck.

Remus schlenderte, kaum waren seine beiden Reisekameraden verschwunden, hinüber an die Reling, an der Jo stand und ins tintenschwarze Meer blickte.

"Miss Black."

Jos Kopf fuhr zu ihm herum und sie sah ihn aus nebelgrauen Augen an.

"Ich muss sie warnen...bezüglich Fenrir Greyback. Er...er ist..."

Jo unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung und zog etwas aus dem Halfter, der an ihrer schmalen Hüfte baumelte. Sie hielt den Gegenstand Remus unter die Nase. Eine Pistole. Jo öffnete das Magazin und ließ daraus eine kleine Kugel auf ihre Handfläche fallen. Remus beobachtete das kleine Ding genau, als sie es ihre Handfläche entlang zu ihren Fingern rollen ließ und sie dann zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger drehte.

"Silber.", sagte sie einfach nur, als würde das alles erklären. Nun, für Remus erklärte es alles.

"Ihr wollt ihn..."

"Diese Kugel wartet schon seit Jahren darauf sich in das Herz dieses reudigen Köters bohren zu dürfen", unterbrach sie ihn erneut, während sie die Kugel seelenruhig zurück in ihre Pistole schob. "Einmal gut gezielt und dieses Monster ist Geschichte." Ihre Finger tanzten vorsichtig über die Waffe, fast als würden sie sie streicheln. Remus lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

"Woher dieser Hass?", fragte Remus vorsichtig. Jo hob den Blick von ihrer Pistole.

"Woher die Kenntnis über Greybacks pelziges Geheimnis?", entgegnete sie.

"Ich tausche meine Geschichte gegen Eure."

"Klingt fair.", lächelte Jo.

"Allerdings würde es mir einfacher fallen Euren Worten zu folgen, wenn Ihr dabei nicht auf mich zielen würdet." Remus deutete auf die Pistole in Jos Händen. Sie errötete ein wenig und steckte die Waffe zurück in ihren Halfter. "Verzeihung.", murmelte sie und blickte dann wieder auf die See hinaus.

"Meine Geschichte ist schnell erzählt. Greyback hatte meine Mutter angefallen, kurz vor meiner Geburt. Sie war schwer verletzt, aber sie überlebte, ebenso wie ich. Ein paar Jahre später hat er erneut den Hafen überfallen, in dem wir lebten. Und als sie sich dann weigerte sich seinem Rudel anzuschließen, hat er sie einfach umgebracht." Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte Josephines Züge.

"Das...das tut mit Leid."

"Das muss es nicht.", sagte sie leise. "Nicht Euch. Aber ihm wird es Leid tun."

In ihren grauen Augen funkelte es entschlossen. Eine Entschlossenheit, die Remus faszinierte.

"Wie steht es mit Euch? Wie ist Eure Geschichte mit Greyback.", fragte sie und wandt ihren Kopf wieder Remus zu, der sich beim Starren ertappt fühlte und nun schnell seine Hände betrachtete.

"Auch die meine ist kurz.", antwortete Remus leise. "Greyback und mich verbindet...eine Begegnung."

"Eine Begegnung.", wiederholte Jo. Remus sah sie nicht an, aber er spürte, dass ihr forschender Blick auf ihm ruhte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er wusste, dass er ihr diese Geschichte nicht schuldig bleiben konnte.

Remus zuckte zusammen, als er Jos Finger am Kragen seines Hemdes spürte, doch er hielt sie nicht zurück. So sah sie zumindest die Wahrheit, ohne dass er sie aussprechen musste.

Mit flinken Fingern öffnete Jo einige Knöpfe seines Hemdes und schob es ein wenig zurück. Remus konnte sie nicht ansehen. Er wollte die Abscheu nicht in ihren Augen lesen.

Er spürte ihre Finger auf seiner Haut, als sie die helle Narbe auf seiner rechten Schulter nachzeichnete, die Greybacks Gebiss vor Jahren dort hinterlassen hatte. Zeichen eines ewigen Fluches. Ein kleiner Schauer lief abermals Remus' Rücken hinunter, jedoch einer von der angenehmeren Sorte.

Dann schob sie ihre Finger unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn dazu sie anzusehen. "Ihr werdet zu Eurer Rache kommen, ebenso wie ich.", versprach sie. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen brachte etwas in Remus' Inneren zum Klingen. "Und wir werden Euer Mädchen zurückbringen, bevor ihr etwas geschieht. Bis zum nächsten Mond haben wir noch etwas mehr als zwei Wochen."

"Miss Evans ist nicht mein Mädchen.", erklärte Remus schnell. "Sie ist schon seit Jahren Commodore Snape versprochen."

"Und das bedauert Ihr."

"Nicht um meinetwillen. Sie liebt ihn nicht und träumt von der großen Liebe."

"Tun wir das nicht alle?", fragte Jo und lächelte. "Wollen wir nicht alle unser Herz verschenken und wissen, dass es in guten Händen ist?"

Remus nickte und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. "Habt ihr Euer Herz schon verschenkt?" Die Frage war schneller über seine Lippen gesprungen, als ihm lieb war.

"Ja.", antwortete Jo und blickte wieder aufs Meer hinaus. Etwas stach in Remus' Brust, er konnte es jedoch nicht zuordnen. "Mein Herz gehört der See.", fuhr sie fort. "Freiheit, soweit das Auge reicht."

Eine Weile betrachteten die beiden still das dunkle Meer, dann wandte sich Jo zum Gehen. "Ihr solltet Euch auch noch etwas ausruhen, Mister Lupin.", sagte sie noch, verschwand dann durch eine Tür und ließ Remus allein mit seinen Gedanken.


	5. Insel und Planke

_Disclaimer: Ich gebs ja zu, ich bin weder der Erfinder von "Harry Potter", noch von "Fluch der Karibik", aber ich schick die Rumtreiber doch ganz gern baden ;)_

_A/N: Ja, ich weiß. Hat ewig gedauert. Aber dafür gibts wieder ein paar Antworten. Wir werfen einen Blick auf die Black Pearl und Lily, bevor wir zurückschauen auf Sirius' Vergangenheit und den Verlust der Black Pearl. Also, einen karibischen Begrüßungscocktail für alle die wieder brav mitschippern, und ab gehts..._

* * *

"_Ihr _seid der Captain der berüchtigten _Black Pearl_?" Lily zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Aber Sir-"

"Sirius Black, Captain unzähliger Märchen und Eroberer weiblicher Herzen. Zu schade, dass Ihr ihn nicht mehr kennenlernen werdet. Unser guter Freund ist von uns gegangen. Ein tragischer Unfall. Wir bedauern alle zutiefst diesen schmerzlichen Verlust."

Lilys Augen wurden groß. "Oh Merlin...Ihr habt ihn umgebracht."

"Aber nicht doch. Welch hartes Wort aus einem so hübschen Mund." Greybacks Grinsen verbreiterte sich. "Sagen wir, ich hatte was ich von ihm wollte. Er war mir nicht weiter nützlich."

"Werdet Ihr mich nun auch töten? Jetzt, da ich nutzlos geworden bin für Euch." In Lilys Stimme lag keinerlei Furcht, nur tiefe Verachtung für ihr Gegenüber. Greyback fand ihren Ton offenbar amüsant, denn er grinste unaufhörlich und begann erneut das schwere Goldmedaillon in der Hand zu drehen.

"Im Zusammenhang mit Euch sprich doch niemand von 'nutzlos', meine Teure."

"Aber Ihr habt doch was Ihr wolltet.", warf Lily ein und deutete auf die Kette in Greybacks Händen.

"Fürwahr, ich besitze nun Griffindors Medaillon. Doch letztlich ist dieses Schuckstück nur ein Wegweiser zu jenem, welches ich tatsächlich suche."

"Ich fürchte ich verstehe nicht."

"Ist das so?", schnarrte Greyback und wandte sich zur Tür. Die Klinke in der Hand drehte er sich noch einmal zu Lily um. "Ihr werdet genügend Zeit haben darüber nachzudenken. Über Eure Rolle in meinem Spiel. Viel Vergnügen, Miss Potter."

Damit zog er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und überließ Lily ihrer Verwirrung und sich selbst.

-

-

-

Als Remus am frühen Morgen erwachte herrschte bereits reges Treiben an Deck der _Gryffindor_. Der Wind fuhr in die Segel und brachte schnell einige Meilen zwischen das Schiff und Port Royal. Der Hafen war nur noch als Punkt in der Ferne erkennen.

Sirius stand am Steuerrad, rief Kommandos in die geschäftige Menge und ließ den Wind durch sein langes Haar fahren. Er genoss seine Position als Captain offenbar sehr.

Zum wiederholten Male fragte sich Remus warum er diesem Mann sein Vertrauen schenkte. Alles was er von ihm wusste waren Geschichten und Legenden. Eine verrückter als die andere und die Wildesten rankten sich um die Geschichte über den Verlust der _Black Pearl_.

"Was denn? Schon so gedankenverloren am frühen Morgen?"

Remus drehte sich um und sah in James' lächelnes Gesicht.

"Ich habe nur ein wenig nachgedacht."

"Über Sirius?"

"Ich muss gestehen, ja."

James grinste. "Oh ja, Captain Black gibt so manchem ein Rätsel auf."

"Wie lange kennt Ihr ihn schon?"

"Seit ein paar Jahren.", antwortete James. "Er hatte eines Morgens bei meinem Dad angeheuert. Da waren wir etwa sechzehn."

"Euer Vater war ebenfalls Pirat?", fragte Remus gespannt.

"Nein. Mein Dad war Handelsreisender. Hat alles mögliche von Indien nach England gebracht. Am besten war immer das Holz für die Zauberstab- oder Besenindustrie." James' Augen leuchteten bei diesen Worten, als wäre es die schönste Zeit seines Lebens gewesen. "Aber dann, plötzlich, gingen die Geschäfte schlecht und mein Dad musste seine Schiffe bald verkaufen." Schlagartig verfinsterte sich James' Miene. "Sirius' Dad hatte da seine Finger im Spiel. Er hatte nie gebilligt, dass sein Sohn seine eigenen Wege ging und er hatte genug Einfluss als hohes Tier in der _East England Wizard Company_."

James seufzte. "Wie dem auch sei, Sirius kaufte eines dieser Schiffe, sein Onkel hatte ihm ein schönes Sümmchen hinterlassen, und begann schließlich genau das zu werden, was seinem Vater garantiert einen Herzinfarkt bescheren würde: er verschrieb sich der Piraterie."

"Und wie verlor er das Schiff?"

"Eine böse Geschichte, mein Freund. Wir waren unterwegs nach Hogsmeade nach einer gelungenen Ausfahrt. Es war Nacht und ich unter Deck zum Schlafen. Plötzlich schlug Sirius Alarm. Die _Dark Mark_ segelte direkt auf uns zu, ein Schiff, das bekanntlich unter Voldemorts Flagge segelte. Wir wussten, dass es zum Kampf kommen würde, also organisierten wir die Verteidigung. Wir stellten aber sehr bald fest, dass es nichts mehr an Bord gab, mit dem wir uns hätten verteidigen können. Keine Kanonen, keine Schwerter oder Pistolen, keine Zauberstäbe. Später fanden wir heraus, dass wir einen Spion an Bord gehabt hatten. Peter Pettigrew. Er war für das Verschwinden all dieser Dinge verantwortlich. Er und Kreacher, Sirius' verräterischer Hauself, der ihm geholfen hat.

Jedenfalls hatte die _Dark Mark_ leichtes Spiel die _Pearl _einzunehmen. Sie setzen die Crew auf einer einsamen Insel aus und ließen Sirius irgendwo mitten im Meer über die Planke gehen. Er hätte keine Chance gehabt, doch Sirius hatte Glück im Unglück. Es kam tatsächlich ein Schiff vorbei, das ihn aus dem Wasser fischte. Leider war es ein Schiff der Royal Navy. Er wurde noch auf dem Schiff von Commodore Snape zum Tode verurteilt."

"So schnell?", fragte Remus überrascht.

James grinste verschmitzt. "Sie kannten sich von früher. Selten von jemanden gehört, der Sirius so gern am Galgen sehen würde wie Severus Snape. In Port Royal haben sie Sirius dann ins Gefängnis gesteckt, den Rest der Geschichte kennst du."

"Wie seid Ihr wieder von der Insel fortgekommen, Mister Potter?"

"James. Nur James, bitte. Nun, der Rest der Crew und ich hatten eine Menge Glück. Die Insel wurde von Butterbierschmugglern als eine Art Lager verwendet. Und die schuldeten Jo noch einen Haufen Kohle. Da sie aber nicht zahlen wollten, wollte sie das Lager ausräumen und fand uns dabei. Sie hat uns zum nächsten Hafen mitgenommen, dort hat sich die Crew dann zerstreut. Nur wenige haben gleich bei Jo angeheuert. Einige glauben eben immer noch, dass eine Frau an Bord Unglück bringt, dabei macht Jo das alles nicht erst seit gestern. Sie ist praktisch am Meer aufgewachsen. Ihr Vater war ein Pirat."

"Das erklärt ihre Verbundenheit mit dem Meer.", murmelte Remus.

"Sie ist ein tolles Mädchen. Wenig verwunderlich, dass sie dir gefällt.", schloss James mit wissendem Lächeln.

"Oh, nein...ich meine ja...aber nicht...", stotterte Remus abwehrend, wurde aber von Sirius unterbrochen. "Ich störe euer Kaffeekränzchen nur ungern, Mädls, aber da vorne braut sich ein netter kleiner Sturm zusammen und ich würde diesmal die Kanonen ganz gern an Bord behalten. Sie haben noch eine Verabredung mit Peter. Hagrid!"

"Aye, Captain Black, Sir!"

"Hilf den beiden mit den Kanonen. Gwen! Ich brauch dich hier!"


End file.
